Rise of Shin: The Devil of War
by TheSupremeGeneralShin666
Summary: AU, I lost it all, my friends, my comrades, even my own wife and in a fit of rage I avenged them but at a fatal cost. But now, I've been given this chance to start from the beginning. I don't know what kind of power this is or who these bastards are that talk to me. But one thing is for damned certain, I'll change everything and damning the consequences! Powerful Mature Shin/Harem


**Been reading a manga called Kingdom when off work or getting back from work and had to say it is KICKASS! Loved every moment of it! Especially the growth of the main character who's proving to be a really big badass! Because of that manga I was inspired to make a story attempt dedicated to Kingdom. Definitely recommend it!**

**And this is the first actual story for Kingdom in fanfiction . net so HOORAH!...Might actually make it a crossover into Highschool DxD not sure, but it IS possible.**

**Now for a brief rundown. The main character, Shin, will be much more mature then in canon. However he will have problems...but naturally I'm gonna be making this current badass, even more of a scary sonuvabitch! The Manga/Anime is of a historical genre, but I plan to change a lot so hah take that history, you are now and forever, my bitch!**

**This will have a small harem which was allowed back during those warring state periods for the Kings so why not for him too, eh?**

**This is rated mature for death, gore, blood, reality in war, sexual motives, insanity, and overall chaos.**

**Constructive Criticism is most appreciated**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_If there was ever one man that could instill fear in me, it was him. On that day, on that blood soaked battlefield where hundreds upon thousands of soldiers stood surrounding him. That man's cry of outrage, his anger unleashing into a roar...such fury...by the Heavens, what have I unleashed?" ~ Riboku, One of the Three Great Heavens_

**Rise of Shin: The Devil of War**

**Prologue: Till Death due us part**

This...had to be a joke...

It must a have been, there was no other plausible way this could have been anything else other than that of a joke. A ridiculous, nightmarish, ghoulish, cruel and sadistic joke that gnawed at his very soul.

Did the Heaven's finally have enough of him? To fear him to such a degree they would do this to harm him, to bring him to his knee's in this manner? Since they could not physically bring him down to submission they would try it this way?

Standing amongst a blood soaked battlefield, filled to the brim with enemy soldiers of different states. Yan, Han, Zhao, Chu, Wei, and Qi soldiers alike all surrounded a single figure. This figure was tall, frighteningly so, imposing, intimidating, unbreakable even when his armor was nearly shattered or broken completely, despite the fatal and mortal injuries littering his body. Despite the blood covering his body blood of his own and that of the foes he had slain. His body stood still, like that of a mountain that had weathered the fiercest of storms and the wrath of the Heaven's itself.

His armor looked similar to that of a Great General's however it could not be truly known due to how damaged it was, the helmet was entirely gone broken and beaten in both maces and axes. He was missing a shoulder-guard and the other as nearly shattered completely His chestplate was cracked in places and was missing pieces as well. His forearm guards were gone as well as his shin guards. His boots remained intact, but his crimson cape at the back was in tatters. Ravaged by the elements and of nonstop warfare.

Luckily his Glaive and shield remained intact however both fell from the mans limp hands as he looked directly downwards at the corpse at his feet. Unlike the corpses of his brethren around him, this one person before him held a deep rooted relationship with him. One built upon years of fighting side by side with one another. A companionship forged through blood and steel, and hardened through years of warfare. And...

Of a Love that blossomed not so long ago...

He, The Great General of the Quin Kingdom, The Greatest of Qin's General's. The Great General Shin, whose very name ringed out amongst all of China. Whose very name sundered the very heaven's themselves and made Kingdoms quake just by the sheer whisper of that name. A man who by reputation was seen as the most reckless yet most powerful General in all of China, looked down at the ground with his hazel eyes glossing over with emotions. Turbulent as the greatest of storms, swirling with the greatest pull equal to that of a maelstrom.

His arms trembled as Shin fell to his knee's with numbness overcoming him. His long black hair now free from it's restraint fell over his shoulders whilst shadowing his eyes. His hands reached toward the corpse of his one and only beloved shakily so, but still he found the strength in him to reach her.

''Why...why you too...'' Shin muttered to himself, his voice hoarse from constant shouts of orders and screams as he fought this damned war for days with no end. He pulled up the body so his eyes could see the bloodied face of his one and only Lieutenant, Kyou Kai. The look upon the face who he fought side by side with, brushed death with countless times. Shared so many great times with.

His calloused hands brushed away her black fringes so he could look upon her face once more, one last time. Seeing her closed eyes, her grimaced expression as she died with a sword through her stomach. It was enough to make Shin, who had not cried since the death of his strategist and longtime comrade, Karyo Ten, begin to weep.

Gently, he pulled out the sword in Kai's stomach and gripped it's handle with such strength it began to bend before tossing it aside. Looking back to her face, he reached to her cooling face and cupped her cheek. And even as the enemies around him began to inch closer to him he leaned down and let his tears fall onto her pale and bloodied complexion.

''First I lose Heki-bro, then Ten, our unit...and now I lose you?!'' He spat before he clenched his eyes shut as he burned Kai's death into the forefront of his mind. Slowly he grasped at her hands and crossed them over her chest. Leaning down, Shin gave Kai one last kiss with tears of sorrow mixed in with anguish falling from his face.

This was the last time he would kiss her, of that he was sure. Kai had been his first, she was his wife, of the one whom he had proposed to after attaining the rank of General. Happily married for 4 year's and yet still fighting in warfare like old comrades. She was unlike any other woman he had ever known. Not one to be kept away from battle, but one who freely embraced it. She completed him...and without her...and the deaths of his comrades alongside her...

It angered him...no anger was not the right word Shin felt at that moment...

His eyes were kept shut as Shin spoke a few last words to the body of his wife/comrade, ''Till death due us part, Kai. I will be with you soon...but I will take all these bastards with me. I'll see you soon, my love.'' then he slowly let go of Kai's body as he stood up taking hold of the Glaive bestowed upon him by the deceased General Ouki and the spiked shield of the deceased General Duke Hyou. Gripping onto the glaive Shin turned his shadowed gaze upon the surround armies of all the enemy states that were opposing Qin's plan to Unify all of China.

This was the last combined forces of all of Han, Yan, Qi, Zhao, Chu, and Wei The last great force mounted up in yet another Coalition army to stop Qin's advances. And led by them were none other than the very man Shin loathed with all his being. Riboku of the Three Great Heavens, the greatest strategist bar none in all of the Warring states.

He had slain Houken not two year's ago when he killed Ten and over half of his personal unit. He had reduced the man into a bloody smear in a fit of blinding rage which was caused by the death of Ten. This left only Riboku being the only Great Heaven Member left alive.

Something Shin would remedy on this day...

And it was so as he faced all the forces of the enemy states that surrounded him on all sides, counting beyond thousands to even hundreds of thousands. He was ordered alongside every other General Qin had to oppose this force and crush them entirely. However, it seemed their was a still a few surviving members of the Ryofui faction that had let loose the battle plans of what they were going to do and quickly set out to too crush them before they had a chance to obliterate the coalition army.

It was horrible, everyone had been killed, not a single person had been spared. No prisoners, just complete obliteration of the Qin's finest armies. Even the likes of Moubu and Kanki had been killed from the numerous amounts of foes that swallowed their armies and themselves whole. Like a swarm of ants preying upon cornered lions.

And then they came after his unit, the most post powerful and seasoned of them all. The battle had lasted non-stop, a battle lasting for a total of 16 days with no end in sight. It had pushed his soldiers to the brink of their limits, with no rest they all began to fall. Thus Shin had to watch as all of his comrades and soldiers fell one by one, slain like cattle to these wretched dogs. And now with their deaths and the death of his wife, Kai, flashing painfully within him. Reminding him of his failure to protect them, to protect her above all.

He knew they wouldn't come out unscathed years of warfare taught him that, but this...was not something he had ever expected to happen. But as he held his weapons in hand he would not go down, he would not _kneel_, he would not **fall** before every single bastard that dared to oppose Ei Sei, the King of Qin's ambition to unify all of China was butchered by his hand!

Gritting his teeth so hard he broke a molar Shin let loose a deep throaty growl from his lips, it ripped out from his lips causing many of the soldiers nearing him to flinch. Rightfully so, this was the infamous Great General Shin who's will and resolve was said to have shaken the Heavens and could have challenged the Gods. His martial skill was unsurpassable, his wrath on the battlefield was unequal, it was said with a single swing of his glaive he could cleave battalions of soldiers in no less then a single charge. Yet he was severely weakened, surely foot soldiers like they could end this monster's reign of terr-

Such thoughts were cast aside as faster then their eyes could track Shin spun around cleaving every single enemy near him in half or beheaded them with his glaive. As their bodies fell, Shin ignored the soldiers shock as he raised his head to glare through the fodder and trash before him. All of them...will die...

But his eyes trained on a single figure behind the army where he caught sight of him, Riboku!

As for Riboku, the man's face was twisted in a form of grimace acceptance, this was not a fight he wanted any part of, but the threat of Qin truly threatening the states of China could not be ignored any longer. It was why he was called upon by the Kings of the states to lead this coalition army of their finest and most powerful to quickly and utterly crush Qin's forces once and for all. It had been a grueling battle, but with his tactical strategies pushed to the limit he was able to take them out with these overwhelming numbers and so many powerful commanders and generals. This force he wielded made what he commanded at the battle of Kankyuo Pass seem like 100-unit compared to a million man unit. It was truly a scary force to be reckoned with.

His eyes rested upon the last wall that stood between him and ending Quin once and for all, the only enemy that has been able to challenge him and hinder him at every step. He had to admit, his respect for General Shin was beyond anyone else's. He'd seen the growth of that once small 1000-unit commander flourish into this overwhelmingly powerful Great General. His very name made the states quiver in fright and rightfully so. His reputation shadowed those of his predecessors such as Ouki, Duke Hyou, Moubu, Kanki and even the God of War King Sho of Qin.

He had killed so many powerful foes that it was too hard to count them all, but a few were noteworthy. He had killed Houken, the Bushin and a member of the Three Great Heaven's. Renpa, Mangoku, Rinko, General Ryuu and many others.

Letting out a sigh Riboku massaged his temples, he didn't wanna do this, but Shin was the only thing that stood between the states and Qin. Shin had become a true living and breathing monster, on a whole other level than Houken ever was and that in itself made the entire continent of China wary of him. He was an element that needed to die and all those of his blood as well. To eradicate all those of his descendants so Shin's line so there would never be another soldier like Shin in the History of China again.

_'Hopefully, you will have a better life in the next one, Shin...'_ he thought before he heard shouts of fear and worry causing him to look towards the location of where Shin was only to see bodies of his soldiers erupt in a fountain of blood, gore and dismembered body parts. Eyes widening in alarm, his eyes found themselves staring into the shadowed gaze of General Shin, and what he saw...

What he saw...reduced Riboku into a trembling mess, his eyes dilated in alarm as Shin, the one whom he foolishly presumed to be down for good raised his glaive into the air and with mighty pull slammed the end of it to the ground. Somehow, the unthinkable happened as the ground shook from a mighty quake. And it was then, they dared to look and see Shin glaring at them all with not a hint of fear, but only the look of a man possessed, nothing was in his eyes, but pure white. His hazel orbs were gone with only a white hot fury erupting from within his unholy gaze.

_**''All of you wretched curs! Hear me for I, Great General Shin of the mighty Kingdom of Qin has set his sights on all of you! Tonight, every single one of you...will DIE! You're families will weep as I slaughter you all like the filthy mongrels you all are! I will gladly send you all to hell with me!''**_ something that was...unnatural changed in Shin's voice that day, but his anger, his fury was on levels beyond human comprehension. Just seeing the coalition armies boots crunching upon the corpses of his fallen brethren, of his fallen Unit that he had fought with since the beginning of his career. Shed blood, sweat and tears with for years upon years. Their faith and trust in him was unmatched, their loyalty knew no bounds with him and it was that loyalty that they followed him into certain death and died fighting with him.

To see these...wretched curs, mangy dogs desecrate their corpses with their dirty feet made him gnash his teeth, but this anger paled considerably in comparison to what he felt now. Having lost Kai had finally sent Shin over the edge and into the dark abyss. He would die, but he would take them all with him. He would spite the Heaven's, spit in the face of the Gods and do the impossible!

_'I'll be with you all soon, Hyou, Heki, Ten...and especially you, Kai.'_

Readying his glaive and shield, Shin took a deep breath, bent his back and after a few good seconds...

Let out a earth trembling _roar..._

_**''RRRRRAAAAAAGGGHHH!''**_

What occurred next was something not of this world, a strange phenomenon erupted as a invisible shockwave erupted from Shin which assaulted hundreds upon thousands of Coalition's forces. The stormy skies were literally torn asunder as soldiers, commanders and generals alike were paralyzed and all began to fall to their knee's in unconsciousness. But Shin did not allow that as he charged forth hacking and slicing them all down without a shred of remorse. His eyes flashing with rage that froze the soldiers on the battlefield.

''G-get this monster and KILL HIM ALREADY!'' a Zhao general shouted shaking the soldiers from their stupor before they charged the enraged Shin.

But it was far too late...

Nothing could stop him at that point...

Even as spears stabbed into his back, arrows piercing all over his body, eve has his left arm hacked off, half of his face slashed away. Shin. _Did. Not. Stop._ Moving like an unbreakable fortress, swinging with the force of a hundred titans, his voice carried weight as Shin battled against the insurmountable odds tacked against him. Soon enough, hundreds upon _thousands_ were being slain left and right.

The coalition was beginning to realize that they were not facing a human any longer, this was not a man...no

This was a true glorified monster born and bred for war...

Riboku could only sweat at the slaughter that was taking place...never in all his years had he seen such devastation as this...and from a man on his last legs at that. Truly, Shin...was not going out without a fight...and that wasn't even accounting for his sudden strange ability that was something no man in recorded history had ever done before!

It was because of that moment of relapse Riboku paid the price for it as a dead bisected corpse was hurling at his side waking him up from his stupor, but it was far too late as Shin came down on him. Glaive in hand and eyes burning with fury!

**''DIE RIBOKU!''**

_Ah..._

The man didn't even have time to defend himself as Shin cleaved right through him like a hot knife through butter. Coughing up blood Riboku could only stare at Shin's face as darkness began to etch itself at the corners of his peripheral vision. Even as death claimed him, Riboku...could not stop the peaceful smile that etched his face that day.

_Finally...it's over for me...I can rest now..._

Unknown to these thoughts Shin turned and growled as many of the Coalitions commanders and generals stood stock still as their Commander-in-Chief fell before their feet. With him dead their was no way of conquering Qin now...

But that thought didn't even register fully before Shin began his attack, attacking with a frenzy unlike any before.

And so it was, recorded on that day, by the hand of the King of Qin himself, Ei Sei.

On 234 A.D, on the borders of Qin, that the Third Coalition Army recorded in history, forged by all the other warring states was utterly broken and decimated. Slaughtered down to such a small amount from their original numbers by the King's very own "sword", General Shin. With his inhumane will and resolve he outlived death as he killed so many of them that none of the states would ever recover. From the total of 500,000 troops reported to have been formed from this coalition after the attack and Shin's last stand...

Only a measly 15,000 were left and even then they were crippled or dying before they even made it back their homes.

It was on that year of 234 A.D, The Hi Shin Unit was also destroyed along with the deaths of General Kanki, Moubu, Mouten, Ou Hon and their forces. But the greatest death that hit Qin the hardest was the death of the Great General Shin who had been recorded to have slain thousands upon thousands of soldiers that day all to ensure the Kingdom of Quin's survival. It was his body that had been seen still standing despite a recorded number of 55 spears piercing his back and over 267 arrows piercing his body along with his left arm missing and half of his face cut off. Yet he had still been standing at the body of his beloved wife, Kyou Kai.

Truly, a incredible man even at his end, for he had died on his feet.

It was on that year all of Qin had weeped at the loss of so many...but none more so had weeped then the King of Qin himself, Ei Sei who had at the age of 24 felt as if he had lost his true brother in all, but blood in that single battle.

Given such high honor, Shin's body along with that of his wife was buried in the gravesite among Quin's most well renowned and legendary of Heroes and Kings. Buried alongside his wife, Kai, Ouki and Duke Hyou.

It would be later on that Qin would revitalize their forces and eventually unify all of China fulfilling Ei Sei's ambition's in full.

But was this truly the end of this story?

_Like hell it was!_

**245 A.D. Western China, Shi Providence**

_'His life did not go as planned...'_

_'Yes, foul play at work here, but nonetheless, **this time** he will be sure to follow it.'_

W-who's there...?

_'Hm, the young one begins to awake, as predicted.'_

_'Quite...'_

W-where am I...?

_'Hmph, a question so many before you have asked, but received the same answer. You will find out why and how you are here...but for now, Inheritor of the King's Will. You must..._

W-wait...what do you mean King's Will? What the hell are you talking about?! W-where the hell am I! Where is Kai!?

_'Do not fret, you shall see her and all those you've met...again in time.'_

_'Yes, but for now you...'_

W-wait!

_'Must. Wake. **UP!**_

''HUH!'' Snapping open his eyes, hazel orbs flared to life before taking a deep greedy breath of air. Gasping, sweat poured from his face before Shin pulled himself up into a sitting position. Eyes wide in alarm he looked from his left and right looking for any sign of enemy attack. But to see nothing, Shin let out a small sigh only to stop once he refocused upon his surroundings and what he saw made his eyes widen.

This place was...familiar to him, this was the very same room he had lived in with his fellow orphan Hyou. But...this place and the village had been wiped out long ago during the wars so why was it here?

''Oh thank the heaven's you are awake, you were screaming a lot in your sleep, Shin. You scared me.''

Shin at that moment _froze..._

He knew that voice, it was etched into the very depths of his mind...But how...it couldn't be possible!

Slowly, Shin turned his head to see a sight that truly made his eyes widen in pure shock as he looked upon the face of his supposed long dead friend Hyou!

''W-what...Hyou...c-can it be?'' Shin asked, only to looked down at his hands only to see something that scared him even more...

His hands, his arms...they were so thin! Where was the muscle? Where was all the hard earned muscle and growth he had attained over the years? Why did his arms and body look like that of a child's-_oh..._

_oh..._

_OH HELL NO!_

_'This...can't be happening!'_ Shin, the former Great General of the Qin Kingdom, inheritor of General Ouki's Glaive and General Duke Hyou's shield. The "Sword" of Ei Sei.

Was back in the body of his 13 year old self...

Somehow...someway, Shin knew someone or something was laughing at him as he looked upon himself in his 13 year old body again.

And it was than that Shin had only begun his journey from before he met Ei Sei, again...and yet had barely scratched the surface of the mystery that followed him...as he lived his young life...

_All. Over. Again._

_Fucking Joy!_

* * *

**Done! Fuuuuaaahhh~ So tired, just got off work and did this without any sleep...so it may be weird not sure :\ But I digress, first story for the Kingdom manga genre for fanfiction. REJOICE KINGDOM FANS!**

**Also before I am asked about what power Shin used, I have a link of it in my profile along with the skill's he's kept with him.**

**Now it is time to drop dead on my very appealing looking bed right now...aaaaahhh**

**Nighty night!**


End file.
